Total Cartoon Island
by Explosivo25
Summary: 20 random cartoon characters compete for a chance at 5,000,000! Rated T for swearing. On hiatus until further notice.
1. The Introductions

**Total Drama: Cartoon Island**

**A/N: Welcome to my first multi-crossover! I hope you enjoy it. If you need more information about some characters (such as Andy, Spite, Nestor, Quest, or Deceit since they come from shows with very small fandoms), I'm providing a cheat sheet. Also, if you are upset certain characters aren't included (i.e. ones on the shows represented that you would expect to be in but aren't), worry not! I will try to give some of them cameos. If they are not represented, it's most likely because A) I'm not sure how to write them alongside the others, B) There are characters with similar personalities already being used, or C) There are enough characters from a certain show already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama, 6teen, Sidekick, Phineas and Ferb, Kim Possible, Gravity Falls, World of Quest, or What's With Andy. They all belong to their respective owners, which will be credited at the bottom.**

Chapter 1: Intros and Stuff Like That

Chris is standing on the dock, looking very pleased with himself for some reason. "Welcome to an all new season of Total Drama. 20 new contestants are here to compete for a whopping $5,000,000. Some are good. Some are bad. Some are ugly. And some are just downright WEIRD. Find out who's who on Total. Drama. Cartoon Island!"

(I Wanna Be Famous)

"Welcome back to Total Drama  
Cartoon Island." said Chris. "It's time to meet our new contestants." The boat comes to the dock, dropping off a short kid with brown spiky hair, glasses, an orange t-shirt, and shorts. "Our first contestant, Eric Needles." said Chris. "Yeah! I'm on TV!" Eric exclaimed, walking to the end of the dock.

The next contestant was a tall, brown-haired girl wearing a black jumpsuit. "Vanessa Doofenshmirtz." said Chris. "Glad you could make it." Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Whatever." she replied, joining Eric at the end of the dock. He had already formed a small puddle of drool and could do nothing more than stare.

The next contestant was a guy with blonde hair, a red jersey shirt over a black long sleeved one, and baggy cargos.

"Ron Stoppable." Chris announced, looking at his clipboard and trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Ron.

"Stoppable? Is that really your last name?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, why?"

"Dude, just try not to get booted first." Chris told him.

When Ron reached the end of the dock, a naked mole rat poked out of his pocket.

"What is THAT?" asked Eric.

"What's what?" asked Ron.

"That freaky thing in your pocket." said Vanessa.

"Oh, that's my naked mole rat. His name's Rufus." "BHUH!" Rufus added in agreement. **(1)**

The next contestant was very familiar to Ron, and not in a good way. "Everybody, this is Shego." said Chris, watching as the villainess leapt off the vote. She had black hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a green and black jumpsuit.

"How could you let HER on the show?!" Ron shrieked, hiding behind Vanessa. "This is sick and wrong!"

"I did some...convincing." Shego replied slyly, examining her gloved hand.

"Enemy, I take it?" asked Eric.

"You could say so, little guy." said Ron.

"I'm not little!" Eric replied defensively.

"Jeez, Eric. Take a pill." said Chris.

"Hey, aren't you Maxum Man's new sidekick?" asked Ron.

"Uh, yeah, why?" asked Eric.

"He's my second favorite superhero, after the Fearless Ferret! Booyah!"

"Can you pick up your little fanboy fest later so we can get this over with?" asked Shego.

The next person to get off the boat had red hair, a white t-shirt, jeans, and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"All right, our self professed 'king of pranks', Andy Larkin, is here."

Chris announced.

"Great to be here, Chris." said Andy.

"Seriously, you're only twelve?" asked Chris. "You look tall for your age. I mean, Eric's twelve and he's puny!"

"Different animation styles, my friend." Andy replied.** (2)**

The next boat had a girl with brownish-red hair, light blue eyes, a light blue sweatshirt, and a white skirt.

"Jen Masterson." said Chris.

"Nice to meet you." Jen replied happily.

"Interesting." Andy noted.

"What?" asked Jen.

"I have a sister named Jen, but you're way hotter."

"What are you, some kind of perv?"

"Apparently he's a 'prankmaster'." Vanessa supplied.

"I dabble." said Andy, buffing his fingernails on his shirt.

The next contestant, or rather the next two contestants, looked like polar opposites. One was a puny, red-haired boy who looked like he was wearing white and blue battle armor. The other was a muscular, angry-looking man wearing a maroon headpiece, a blue and maroon battle suit, brown boots, and a sheath with two swords.

"Nestor and Quest?" Chris guessed.

"Yep." the boy, Nestor, replied happily.

"I hate reality shows." Quest grumbled as the two made their way to the end of the dock.

"Is he always this cranky?" Ron whispered.

"Yeah, pretty much." Nestor replied.

A ten-year old girl with black hair, a pink jumper, and a pink bow stepped onto the dock. "Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Welcome to the island." said Chris.

"Yes! I'm already on my way to earn my reality show patch!" she replied happily.

Following Isabella was possibly the weirdest-looking contestant yet. He had yellow, slightly scaly looking skin, a crooked horn protruding from his head, and, yes, battle armor. He was carrying a cage with three gray vicious-looking beasts.

"Lord Spite." said Chris, cringing a little. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Spite replied, grinning deviously.

"What are you doing here?" Quest growled.

"Long story short, I'm broke, two months behind on my mortgage payments, want to get some extra money. Living castles don't come cheap, you know." he replied.

"What's in the cage?" asked Shego.

"Growls. They look small, but they can tear you limb from limb." said Quest.

"Okay, let me get this straight." said Jen. "I'm not allowed to bring a hockey stick, but he can bring his deadly pets?"

"They get lonely!" Spite argued defensively.

Following Spite was a twelve-year old girl with red hair and a pink t-shirt dress. "Vanna Glamma, everybody." Chris announced.

"Needles? How did you get on the show?!" Vanna screeched.

"Maxum Man's sidekick." Eric replied, smirking.

"I hate you." she muttered.

"Okay, that's eleven campers." Chris announced. "Only nine more, thank God."

The next person was a tall Hispanic teen with a dark t-shirt, jeans, sneakers, and a smirk. "Jonesy Garcia." said Chris. "Seriously, what kind of name is Jonesy?"

"The one my parents gave me." Jonesy replied. He strode to the end of the dock.

"Why do you have to be here?" Jen asked, not looking too happy about having to put up with her stepbrother. "Because I want to." Jonesy replied.

Jonesy was followed by an Asian girl wearing a white blouse and checkered skirt.

"Kitty Ko. Welcome to the show." said Chris.

"Nice rhyme." said Isabella.

"Finally someone appreciates them!" Chris declared, grinning.

"CHRIS MCLEAN!" Kitty shouted. "Can I have some of your hair? Can I? Can I? Can I?" She had jumped on top of Chris, trying to get his hair.

"Joshua Sideburns all over again." Vanna muttered.

"I hate fangirls." Quest muttered.

"What about-?" asked Nestor, only to be cut off.

"She was less obsessive."

Following Kitty was a blonde guy wearing a black hat, a shirt with a spider on it, and jeans. He was carrying a skateboard. "Jude Lizowski." said Chris.

"Great to have you."

"Dude, this is awesome!" Jude exclaimed.

The next two contestants were fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was wearing an orange t-shirt, shorts, a blue vest, sneakers, and a baseball cap with a pine tree on it. The girl was wearing a pink headband, a pink sweater with a rainbow on it, a skirt, and flat shoes. Both had brown hair, and the girl had braces.

"Dipper and Mabel Pines." said Chris. "Okay, seriously, you guys? How the hell do your parents pick your names?"

"I'm not telling." said Dipper, adjusting his hat so it covered more of his forehead. "It's kind of a secret."

"Where's all the toxic waste?" asked Mabel, looking a little sad.

"Sadly, I had to get rid of it." said Chris.

"Darn it! Oh well, this'll still be fun." Mabel replied, looking undeterred.

Dipper and Mabel were followed by a man in a labcoat and black pants with brown hair and a mantis-like posture.

"Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz." said Chris.

Vanessa looked positively mortified. "Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I have to make sure you don't get any ideas, what with all the boys here." he replied in a strong German accent.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid!" Vanessa snapped.

Doofenshmirtz ignored her and glared at Jonesy. "Don't even think about it." he warned.

"Wasn't planning on it." he muttered.

"What's your damage, pharmacist dude?" asked Jude.

"I am not a pharmacist!" Doofenshmirtz snapped, clearly offended.

"Okay, dude. No need to get mad."

The next contestant was a redhead with a long neck, a red tank top, white skirt, and white shoes.

"Candace Flynn." said Chris.

"Hi, Chris!" said Candace.

"Candace." said Isabella. "What are you doing here?"

"Anything to get away from my brothers." she replied, rolling her eyes.

After Candace was a girl with purple hair and brown eyes, as well as piercings in her nose, eyebrow, and multiple ones in her ears. She wore a white tank top and grey cargos.

"Nikki Wong." said Chris.

"Hi, yeah, nice to meet you, whatever." Nikki replied, not looking interested.

"Didn't think you'd be here." said Jonesy. "Did you miss me too much?"

"Nice try. I want the money to go traveling." said Nikki. She smiled a little and mussed up Jonesy's hair playfully.

"Okay, our last contestant is...Deceit?" asked Chris, looking at his clipboard. "Where is Deceit, anyway?"

Suddenly, a puff of smoke rose up from behind Chris, revealing the strangest-looking contestant of all. It was a woman who had a single snake protruding from her head, green and white skin, and no legs. Literally, she was floating. She wasn't very tall anyway; she wasn't as short as Dipper, Mabel, Eric, Kitty, or Vanna, but she was dwarfed by all the other contestants. She wore a tattered black and purple cloak.

"Seriously?" asked Chris. "What was that for?"

"My name's Deceit. It shouldn't come as that big of a surprise." Deceit replied.

"My head officially hurts." said Quest.

"Oh, what's it to you, squarejaw?" she asked.

"This is going to be a long season." Chris moaned. "Okay, first things first, teams. Spite, Eric, Ron, Doofenshmirtz senior, Jonesy, Kitty, Vanessa, Nikki, Shego and Isabella. You guys are the Screaming Screamers. Quest, Nestor, Andy, Jude, Dipper, Mabel, Jen, Deceit, Vanna, and Candace. You are the Killer Killers."

"Wow. How creative." Nikki said sarcastically.

[Confessional:

Candace: "Look, Jeremy! I'm on TV!"

Nikki: "Is it just me, or is this show severely lacking in normal people?"

Quest: "I hate this place. Most of the others are absolutely nuts, I have to deal with Spite and Deceit, I'm still not free of the runt (3), and I can barely fit in here. This. Sucks. Ass."

Mabel: "This is gonna be AWESOME!"]

**Next time, our first challenge. The contestants will have to compete to see who has the most mental strength as they are forced to endure horrible things, such as Nyan Cat on loop, the Human Centipede, and more. **

**(1): My shoutout to "The Naked Mole Rap"**

**(2): Come on, I just had to break the fourth wall!**

**(3): Quest is referring to Nestor, whom he often calls "Runt".**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is Torture!

**Total Cartoon Island, Chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really means a lot to me. Also, there will be cameos this chapter by three surprise guests. Who, you ask? Read to find out! Also, I'm not doing a recap this chapter, since nothing really happened in the previous one.**

**also, this is a response to a guest reviewer known as stitch. I wasn't planning on having any specific interns, but I may use a couple of the cartoon characters you suggested in cameos for later chapters. Thank you for the idea, though!**

**Fun Fact: Rufus was actually named after a species of snake that eats naked mole rats. Rather cruel, isn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or their sources. If I did, it would be a major accomplishment.**

**Chapter 2: This Is Torture!**

(theme music)

The scene opens to the contestants in the mess hall. Most of them were analyzing what Chef considered "lunch".

"Ugh, what is this?" asked Nestor upon receiving his tray.

"How am I supposed to know?!" Chef replied. "Now do me a favor and sit your scrawny butt down NOW!"

"You don't know what you're serving?" Nikki repeated.

"Got that right." said Chef. "What I do know is that you are going to eat it!"

"Funny. I actually don't mind him." Quest muttered under his breath.

"We seriously have to eat this crap?" asked Jonesy, who was sitting at a table poking at his food.

"What were you expecting, a five star meal?" asked Shego.

"Well, I was expecting something better than this." he replied.

Doofenshmirtz was about to open his mouth and start telling a story, only to be stopped by Vanessa.

"Dad, don't even think about going into a backstory." she warned.

"Fine." he sighed, eating more of his food.

"Okay, is it just me, or is mine moving?" asked Dipper.

"It's not just you, dude." said Jude. "Are you even going to eat yours?"

"It's not that bad." Andy admitted, though he was turning a bit green.

Meanwhile, Deceit was facing something else irritating.

"Can I pet your snake?" Mabel asked eagerly.

"No!" Deceit snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because you can't!"

"Why?"

"Just leave me alone!" Deceit snapped.

"Aw, is it your time of the month?" Mabel teased.

"I'm ten thousand years old! **(1)** That ended long ago!"

"Yet you don't look a day over a million." Andy snorted.

"Oh, quiet you!"

Chris barged through the mess hall door, cutting the argument short.

"Everyone getting along?" he asked, grinning.

"What do you think?" asked Quest.

"Excellent. It's time for your first challenge."

"Can't we even finish our food?" asked Ron.

"Nope." Chris replied. "It's time for some fun."

"And what exactly do you consider 'fun'?" asked Candace.

"You'll see."

They had been lead to the amphitheater used in a few of the challenges from TDI. There were multiple video screens set up, as well stacks of something covered by drop cloths.

"Today's challenge is a test of toughness. Not physical toughness, but mental. Every single one of you will be subjected to some form of torture. There are four different categories.: inner urges, horror, annoyance, and tearjerker. Inner urges is just a way of saying we get to torment you in the most individualized way possible: challenging your most difficult inner urges. We have these set up for two of you. Horror is Exactly What It Says On The Tin **(2)**: either subjecting you to your phobias or attempting to scar you for life. Annoyance pretty much speaks for itself. Tearjerker is basically a fancy way of saying 'can you take this without crying?' Each of your challenges will fall under one of these categories. The challenges will be either: team vs. team, where all remaining members from each team compete and the first two to crack are eliminated, one vs. one, where one member of each team will compete and the last one standing wins, or individual challenges that are either tailor-made for the contestant or are chosen at random. To determine the challenge, I'll use this slot machine."

He pulled back on one of the drop cloths to reveal a gigantic slot machine, similar to the one used in Niagara Falls. Standing beside it was Chef, wearing a showgirl's outfit.

"Sick and wrong! Sick and wrong!" Ron exclaimed, covering his eyes.

"Seriously, can he at least wear some pants?" asked Eric.

"No can do Eric." said Chris. "Pull the lever, Chef!"

Chef pulled the lever. The words "team vs. team" and "horror" came up next to a picture of a clown.

"Ah, the creeper clown. Good one." said Chris.

The clown entered from backstage, and it was apparent that he was named well. He had a rather unnerving look on his face.

"Clowns are a symbol of laughter and youth." said Chris. "So the first two to react negatively are out."

The clown started walking towards the benches, immediately causing Eric to dive under the one he was sitting on.

"Eric, you're-." said Chris, only to be cut off by Jen.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU SICKO!" she screeched angrily, kicking the clown in the groin.

"Jen and Eric, you're out!" Chris announced.

[Confessional:

Jen: "He was looking at my boobs! Of course I was going to react negatively!"]

The lever was pulled again, landing on 'Individual' and 'inner urges'.

"Who's it gonna be?" asked Chris, cranking the lever one more time. The slot landed on a picture of Jude.

"Dude, this is gonna be a tough one." said Chris. "Hand over your board. If you can make it to round seven without demanding to get it back or attempting to get it back yourself, you pass."

"NO DUDE! NOT MY BOARD!" Jude moaned, trying to get up and run away.

Quest yanked him back, almost breaking his arm.

"Give him the board." Quest growled.

Jude sighed. "Okay, scary dude."

He reluctantly handed the board over to Chris, trying not to cry.

The slot was once again cranked, giving another individual challenge (annoyance), this time for Shego.

"Ooh, I was hoping you'd get this one." Chris laughed.

"What is it?" Shego snapped.

"You have to put up with our surprise guests for three entire rounds." Chris told her, grinning mischievously.

"How hard can it be?" Shego asked, rolling her eyes.

"You'll see." he told her. "They were locked in a water tower for sixty years and barely aged a day. They take annoying to an entirely new level. No one knows what the hell they're supposed to be! Ladies and gentlemen...the WARNER BROTHERS!"

"And the Warner sister!" a young, female voice chimed.

Onto the stage came three black and white creatures that looked like some sort of cross between cat and dog. The tallest one wore only a pair of brown pants. The next tallest had a blue sweatshirt and a red hat and was sticking his tongue out in a dopey fashion. And the shortest, the only girl, had a flower in her hair and wore a simple pink skirt.

"Hello, villain!" the two male ones exclaimed, liking what they saw.

"Okay, who and what are you?" asked Shego, looking rather irritated.

"I'm Yakko." the tall one said.

"I'm Wakko." the middle one declared with a Liverpoolian accent.

"And I'm Dot!" the female one said.

"They look like characters on a TV show I watched when I was younger." said Ron. "Weird."

The Warners smiled and gave him a thumbs-up before climbing all over Shego and chattering incessantly. Shego was only able to hold out for a few minutes before she threw them off and started growling. Chris told her she was out and she went to join Eric and Jen in the designated "loser" area.

Round four was the first one vs. one challenge, with Mabel and Nikki ready to be tortured and horrified.

"I'm so excited!" Mabel exclaimed.

"You're excited to get tortured?" asked Nikki.

"Tortured? Nah." Mabel replied, giving a big smile.

"Prepare to listen to the worst music in history!" Chris exclaimed, slipping a pair of headphones over each girl's ears. "First one to crack loses."

Chris pulled out two mp3 players and pressed play on both. Within 30 seconds, Nikki could no longer take the terrible music and threw the headphones on the ground and retreated to the loser area, shaking from the trauma.

"What did they make you listen to?" asked Shego. "Kidz Bop?"

"Worse." said Nikki.

"Carly Rae Jepsen?" asked Jen.

"Worse."

"Miley Cyrus?" asked Eric.

"Worse."

"What's worse than Miley Cyrus?" asked Jen, trying to think of another horrid artist. "No, you can't mean-"

"Yeah." Nikki muttered.

[Confessional:

Shego: "Okay, even I think that's low! What kind of sick-"

Eric: "sadistic bastard-"

Jen: "forces someone against their will to listen to -"

Nikki: "Justin Bieber. So...much...Justin...Bieber." ]

The fifth round was the first tearjerker and the second team vs. team. The TV screens were finally turned on and the sinking scenes from _Titanic _filled all of them.

"Oh, look! He bounced off the propeller!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, elbowing Spite. "Come on, where's the blood?!"

"Is it so hard to add in some blood?" asked Spite. "Seriously, if he's going to bounce off the propeller, there should be blood! Ugh, this is terrible!"

"I'm cool with no blood." Jonesy muttered, looking a bit sickened by the discussion happening between the horned villain and evil scientist.

"No one asked you!" Spite argued.

"No one asked you!"

"Stop copying me!"

"You stop copying me!"

Chris couldn't help but laugh at the two bickering. By the end, the only two in tears were Kitty and Nestor.

"Are you crying?" Quest teased.

"I have allergies!" Nestor argued.

"Sure you do."

Before the slot machine could get spinning again, Jude looked clearly ready to surrender, as he was lying on the ground in the fetal position and looking positively desperate.

"Too bad, dude. You almost made it." Chris told him.

Jude snatched his board and joined the other losers.

Round six was a one vs. one annoyance challenge with Vanessa against Quest.

Chris hit play on a youtube video.

"Nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan ..."

"What is this?" asked Quest, looking positively mortified at the odd cat moving across the screen farting rainbows.

"Nyan Cat." Chris said, winking.

"It's kinda catchy." Vanessa admitted, bobbing her head a little.

"Make it stop!" Quest demanded.

"Too bad, you fail." Chris laughed, looking happy he had managed to irritate the muscular adventurer.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Nestor teased.

Quest simply grunted.

Rounds seven and eight were both personal phobia related. Ron was unable to handle the many monkeys Chris had in one of the cages. Meanwhile, Jonesy was forced to deal with his: blood. He was lead to the communal bathroom and for some reason, was told to wash his hands.

"Okay." said Jonesy, turning on the faucet.

However, the water that was coming out of the faucet did not look like water at all.

Jonesy backed up nervously from the sink.

"I don't think I can do this." he whimpered.

"It's just water, Jonesy!" Nikki exclaimed.

Deciding to listen to his girlfriend, Jonesy shrugged it off and got his hands wet. He had passed. That is, until he went to exit the bathroom. As soon as he opened the door, a ginormous water balloon filled with-you guessed it-blood, fell on his head and splattered all over him. He screamed like a little girl.

"Looks like he's out." said Chris.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Nikki, looking extremely pissed.

"That wasn't me!" Chris exclaimed.

Andy laughed softly.

"Andy, I'm gonna kill you." Jonesy muttered before passing out from the shock.

[Confessional:

Andy: "Yeah, I admit a _Carrie_ prank was a little extreme, but did you see the look on his face? Man, I am glad that guy doesn't have telekinesis!" ]

As the competition dragged on, the number of contestants able to stick it out dwindled. Isabella was unable to keep down any tears while watching an ASPCA commercial, Doofenshmirtz could not handle the irritating, ear-wormy quality of the Ducktales theme song **(3), **the thought of being unable to bust her brothers was too much for Candace, Deceit really found it irritating for everyone to keep asking her why after everything, Dipper and Vanessa were unable to stomach the Human Centipede **(4)**, and Caramelldansen managed to do nothing but give Andy and Vanna splitting headaches. Finally, Spite and Mabel were the only ones left.

"One last annoying video!" Chris announced, pressing play on the remote.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Spite exclaimed. "Who watches this My Little Pony Crap?!"

"Lots of people." said Mabel, looking rather interested in the program.

"I am not one of them!" said Spite. "I am an evil overlord! Evil overlords don't like talking ponies!"

"Then I guess Mabel is our winner!" Chris declared. "Screaming Screamers, it's time to choose someone to go home."

Later, the team of ten was sitting at the campfire, waiting to hear who was safe.

"Spite, Ron, the family Doofenshmirtz, Nikki, Isabella, and Kitty, you are safe." said Chris. "Come get your marshmallows."

The seven happily took their marshmallows.

"Jonesy, you're also safe." said Chris.

"Eric, Shego. One of you will not receive a marshmallow. The last marshmallow goes to...Shego."

Eric stood up sadly and boarded the boat of losers.

"ERIC!" Kitty shouted. "I LOVE YOU!"

"WHAT?" Eric called.

"WHAT?" Kitty repeated. **(5)**

"Who's going to go home next? Is Jonesy going to get revenge on Andy? And how will I torture the contestants next? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Cartoon Island!

**(1) Deceit is actually ten thousand years old. She revealed this in the episode "Leaper Island."**

**(2) Exactly What It Says On The Tin is TVTropes speak for something that points out what it is in the most obvious way: a title.**

**(3) This was inspired by a Nostalgia Critic video about the top eleven most catchy kids show theme songs. He went on and on about how even a couple lines could get stuck in your head and never come out. I think it has driven him insane.**

**(4) The Human Centipede...I don't really want to have to explain it because it's disgusting. I haven't seen the movie myself, but I've heard enough from a friend to never want to. So if you truly want to know what it is, google it. Don't blame me if you're scarred for life.**

**(5) This comes from a running gag on **_**Sidekick **_**. Kitty has a huge crush on Eric and will not so subtlely admit she likes him every single episode. But Eric, being his clueless self, doesn't know what she's saying and she pretends she doesn't either.**

**Next challenge: a good old-fashioned game of Capture the Flag! Read, review, and stay tuned!**


End file.
